


Incandescence

by titansatemysoul



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: AU set in Eos, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Body Paint, M/M, Rave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:48:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9406235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titansatemysoul/pseuds/titansatemysoul
Summary: Prompto has always been able to strong arm Noctis into things of this nature, if not by persuasion, by pity, which is how he ended up attending what’s known as a color rave, where he meets a beautiful stranger covered in pink and green paint.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [its_pronounced_wiener_slave](https://archiveofourown.org/users/its_pronounced_wiener_slave/gifts).



> inspired by [this art](https://tmblr.co/ZskQNf2HRDRw_) by [thecloudstan](https://thecloudstan.tumblr.com/) & twitter nonsense

Noctis leans against the wall of the warehouse restroom, headphones in, a futile attempt to drown out the bass that thrums all around him.

Prompto has always been able to strong arm Noctis into things of this nature, if not by persuasion, by pity, which is how he ended up attending what’s known as a paint rave in a large warehouse by the ocean.

There’s a table set up in the open corner of the restroom, little pots of brightly colored paint littering the surface along with cheap brushes and paper toweling. Prompto had dragged him inside, and he watched as the blonde streaked himself up, even letting one of the other party goers use one of the brushes to spatter pink and yellow paint on his face. Noctis had stubbornly declined, and although he promised Prompto he’d follow behind him in a few moments, here he was.

The warehouse floor was hot, the air heavy despite the cold ocean air just outside and there were so many people it was near impossible to not come in contact with sweaty skin or a spilling drink.

He doesn’t hear when the man enters the bathroom, just notices the shadow on the tile floor.

Noctis looks up to see a man standing at the painting table one hand on his hip the other at his chin, considering the items before him. He’s not wearing a shirt, and his chest is already covered in pink shapes, which seem to contour the well-defined muscles of his abdomen. His face is somewhat bare, glasses and sharp features with just a few streaks of pink along the curve of his neck, and an accent on his jaw.

After a moment of contemplation, he chooses a small pot, and in the dim light Noctis can’t tell if it’s green or yellow.

“Did you need some help with the paint?”

The man has caught him staring, head cocked to the side in curiosity. His voice is deep, a light accent shaping his words. Noctis feels a response catch in his throat, so he just shakes his head, hastily looking down to stare at the blank screen of his phone.

Satisfied, he stands before the mirror, and begins to paint. Noctis doesn’t mean to keep staring, but he watches as a large hand runs along the strong curve of his shoulder, leaving a splotch of green in its wake. Then it’s his forearm, just above the back of his hip, a few spots on his abdomen and he finishes with a design on one half of his face, outlining his eye with a few spots to accent his brow bone.

Even without the UV lights to illuminate the pigments, Noctis can’t help but think he looks other worldly, despite the pompadour atop his head, which he was not previously aware was a flattering hair style on anyone.  
  
He sees the man’s lips moving in his reflection, and pops out one of his headphones, catching the tail end of his sentence.

“-leave your shirt with coat check.”

“Excuse me?” Noctis says, somewhat incredulous. The man gives him a strange look and Noctis holds up one of his ear buds. “Headphones.”

“Ah. I said, if you’re worried about it getting on your clothing, the paint is all machine washable, or you can leave your shirt with coat check.”

“I don’t really do body paint,” Noctis says. “Any chemical that makes you glow in the dark can’t be good for you.”

The man has returned the paint to the table as he approaches Noctis, keeping a respectable distance.

“I can assure you that it’s perfectly safe…” he trails off, a silent prompting.

“Noctis.”

“Noctis,” he continues. “I promise that if it wasn’t safe, I wouldn’t be wearing it either. I’m Ignis, by the way.”

The man, Ignis, holds out his hand, and Noctis takes it cautiously, subtly checking for paint as he draws it back to his side.

“Why are you here?” Ignis asks suddenly.

“Here…?”

“In the restroom, I mean,” he clarifies. “Were you aware that there’s a party on the other side of the door?”

“Oh, that,” Noctis actually laughs, wrapping the wire of his headphones around his phone before dropping it into his pocket. “I came with a friend; he’s out there somewhere I guess. These things…I guess I’m just not into it.”

“Well that’s a shame,” Ignis tuts, a hand going to his hip. “We need to remedy that immediately.”

“We?”

“Indeed,” he says turning to the table and picking up differently colored paint pots. “What’s your favorite color?”

“I’m not taking my shirt off,” Noctis deadpans, crossing his arms over his chest protectively.

“Who said anything about removing your clothes?” Ignis asks coyly, a smirk playing at his lips, as he picks a pot from the table. “How about orange?”

“Orange?”

“Yes, it’s quite incandescent under the lights,” Ignis says unscrewing the top. “You’ll see.”

“Look, I don’t think it’s a good idea,” Noctis says. “I don’t even know where my friend is, I’d be out there alone.”

“Well I’m sure you can manage to find your way back to the restroom then,” Ignis says, unscrewing the top. “You’re missing out on quite an incredible showing of human creativity and beauty.”

Noctis snorts despite himself. “That’s an interesting way to put it.”

Ignis has moved closer to him, and he watches as his eyes trail over him. Up close Noctis can see the light sheen of sweat on his face, the light smudges where paint turns back to skin on his neck. His eyes are a vibrant blue, darkened under the dim light of the restroom. Noctis feels himself inhale, a hand unconsciously bracing against the wall, fingers digging into the tiles.

“A compromise then?”

Noctis hesitates for a moment, before giving an almost imperceptible nod, and it’s all the permission Ignis needs to reach forward, the cold sensation of the paint sending a shudder down the back of his neck.

The pads of his fingers drag gently from the dip just below his eye, tracing the bone until they reach the top of his cheek. His lips are parted in concentration, the faint smell of spearmint and sweetness emanating between them.

“Close your eyes,” Ignis instructs him and Noctis lets his eyes flutter closed before he can think to protest. He can feel the warmth of breath on his cheek, almost tasting mint and electricity in the air.

This time Ignis begins at his forehead, leaving the skin around his eye bare, touching down again to draw lines from his cheek to his chin. He lets his fingers rest there for a moment, which feels startlingly intimate, and Noctis lets his tongue run over his bottom lip as Ignis pulls away, taking a paper towel from the table to wipe his hand off.

“It suits you Noctis,” he says, admiring his work. “How does it feel?”

“Weird,” Noctis admits, stretching the muscles in his face trying to get used to the sensation of paint drying on his cheeks. “I’ll let you know when it starts to burn my skin off.”

“I’m sure you will,” Ignis smirks. “Come on then.”

“I never said I’d go out there with you,” Noctis says indignantly, though he’s already pushing off the wall to follow the retreating Ignis.

“I see,” he turns, pushing up his glasses at the bridge of his nose before holding out his hand.

“Aren’t you though?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am burning


	2. Chapter 2

Noctis lets himself be pulled down the small hallway, Ignis’s hand tightly gripping his own, paint brighter under the residual glow of the lights ahead. He nearly walks into a couple making out, pushed up against the wall, and he averts his eyes, something about the pressure on his hand and the way Ignis let his fingers linger on his face before making him feel hot and flustered.

The warehouse opens up, stories high ceiling rafters reflecting the light as Noctis takes in the sight before him. An incredible showing of humanities creativity and beauty seemed like a garish statement at the time, but now that he’s here, looking out at the crowd which seemingly moves as one to the beat of the music, its much less so.

The energy seems almost supernatural, possessing his mind and body the longer he stands there. His hand is squeezed and Noctis realizes that Ignis never let go, and when he looks over to say something the words die on his tongue.

The green paint Noctis watched him apply gleams in the purple tinted lighting, ethereal. He’s momentarily entranced by the hard edges of the shapes on his skin, black light exposing drip lines from some of the spots where he used too much paint. He follows one stemming from his shoulder, taking in the marks on his abdomen, the pink slightly smeared in places, with what looks like a piece of a hand print near his belly button. His hand is squeezed again and Noctis realizes that he’s being spoken to, leaning towards Ignis to better hear him.

“What do you think?”

The word _beautiful_ is on the tip of his tongue when he realizes that Ignis means the party.

“It’s okay.”

Ignis lets it go, but keeps the grip on his hand as he pulls Noctis along after him, carving their way through the crowd until they’ve climbed the steps to the bar platform.

“Would you like a drink?”

Noctis doesn’t answer right away, caught in a wave of sensory overload as he now can look down into the dancing crowd filled with bright colors, waving hands, glow sticks and clear beach balls spattered with neon finger prints bouncing overhead. He’s caught for a moment, just taking in the sights and when he looks back Ignis is walking back towards him, two water bottles in hand. He holds one out to him, gesturing for him to take it.

“It’s important to hydrate before going out there,” he says. “It may not look like it, but I’m told it can get up to ninety, or even a hundred degrees once you get to the center.”

“I never said I’d actually go into all…that,” Noctis corrects him, using the end of his water bottle as a pointer. “My clothes will –“

“HEY NOCT!”

Both men turned around to see Prompto bounding towards them, glow bracelets now adorning his wrists and a few on his neck.

“I’ve been looking for you dude,” he shouts once he’s close enough, bouncing on the balls of his feet in time to the music. “You’ve gotta check this place out. It’s SO cool!”

“You must be the friend Noctis mentioned,” Ignis replies, holding out a hand which Prompto eagerly shakes. “I believe Noctis was just lamenting over his concern about getting paint on his clothing.”

“C’mon man, I told you, you should have left your stuff at coat check!”

“I really would rather no –“

“C’mon Noct, have a little fun,” Prompto pleads, wringing his hands. “At least come check it out, please?”

“This is my favorite t-shirt,” Noctis tries to argue, but of course, Prompto is one step ahead.

“Just give it to me and I’ll put it with my stuff. I’ll even let you wear my shirt!”

“The paint is machine washable,” Ignis offers, watching their exchange with a look of amusement. “Is that a yes then?”

Noctis looks between the two men, feeling somewhat exposed, but finally gives in. Prompto whoops as Noctis pulls his shirt over his head and throws it at his face.

“Hey, if you got it, flaunt it, right?” Prompto grins, winking at Ignis as he tosses Noctis the shirt off his back.

He leaves them standing there with a promise to find them on the floor, though Noctis knows it’s unlikely he’ll see him before tomorrow.

“Ugh…” Noctis sighs, too quiet to be heard as he pulls his arms through the black button up. It’s too tight to button, so he leaves it open, crossing his arms over his chest, looking anywhere but Ignis.

“Your friend is quite spirited,” Ignis says, closing the gap he’d left. “Still, I hope we didn’t cause you any discomfort.”

“It’s fine,” Noctis shrugged. “I’m pretty used to him by now.”

“I do think you’d have a good time,” Ignis says, tone sincere. “But I certainly won’t make you go if you really don’t want to.”

Noctis considers, looking between Ignis and the floor below. Despite his earlier reservations, he’s been captivated, and he’s starting to wonder what it feels like to get lost in the throng of people, pressed against an anonymous stranger as they move in sync together. He’s never been an active participant at parties or dances, isn’t even sure if he knows how to dance.

“Do they have shots at the bar?”

Ignis looks surprised at his non-answer, but recovers quickly.

“Of course, but are you –“

“Listen, if I’m going out there, I’m taking a shot,” Noctis dismisses him, letting Ignis follow him to the bar.

“Will you have one?” Noctis asks as they wait for the barman to reach their side of the counter. Ignis looks contemplative for a moment, paint illuminating his furrowed expression in a way that’s almost comical.

“You’ve convinced me,” he says finally, and orders for them both. They knock back the generous shot in one swig the smooth taste only slightly bitter on the back of his tongue as he swallows it down. Noctis ruminates on the taste for a moment, glancing at the dance floor once more before ordering another round. Ignis watches him as he throws back the second shot, so he tries not to make a face in distaste. After a moment he does another of his own.

“If you want to leave, just tell me, or we can find your friend,” Ignis tells him as they make their way towards the floor. There are people standing at the edge of the crowds handing out glow sticks which they both decline, though Ignis does bend down to allow a cute girl in a pink bikini top to fasten a neon blue necklace around his neck. She giggles as he whispers something in her ear before taking Noctis’s hand and leading him into the madness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i didn't even make it back in to bed last night before i sat back down to write this


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> might i suggest [Kuaga by Pierce Fulton](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8NQMkGUD86Y) and [Sun & Moon by Above and Beyond](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=opZl2wclwwU) for your listening pleasure

They’ve entered another world as the crowd closes in around them. The sensation of skin on skin isn’t as off putting as he thought it might be, but the air is thick with sweat and there’s a hand coming towards him in every direction he looks.

Ignis doesn’t take them far, now grasping his forearm as he places Noctis in front of him, somewhat protecting him for the nearest crowd of people. Before either can say a word, the beat drops, nearly toppling Noctis as the crowd begins to jump shaking the ground beneath them. He feels two hands keep him upright, fingers pressed tightly into his biceps. Ignis looks amused as the song changes and the crowd returns to gyrating.

“What now?” Noctis asks, the body heat emanating from Ignis pulling him closer.

“Whatever you want,” he replies, one hand worrying over his hip, holding him in place. “We can dance, or we could go back if you’d like.”

The song is changing again, and although Noctis doesn’t recognize it, it must be popular because the crowd is cheering, the energy in the air surging around them. There’s nothing complex about its melody, repetitive and synthetic like all the rest, one lyric seemingly repeating in increments. Still there’s something organic despite its electric origins, something appeals to the core of his humanity that he can’t simply brush off as the alcohol taking its effect.

“I don’t know how to dance,” Noctis admits, thankful for the darkness which hides the blush crossing his cheeks. “I want to though.”

Ignis throws his head back, exposing a streak of pink across his adam’s apple that Noctis hadn’t noticed before. It’s enticing, but then it’s gone, as Ignis leans down, crowd pushing against them as his lips brush against the shell of his ear.

“It’s much easier than you think,” Ignis is telling him. “With this kind of music, you just have to move.”

Noctis just nods, the song that’s beginning is more familiar, and he’s relatively sure it’s been on the radio. He finds that Ignis is right, it’s easy to fall into step with the people around them. It’s a kind of dance that isn’t based on skill, but raw movement and feeling. The vibrations of the floor lift his jumps higher into the air and when he looks up he sees girls being lifted onto shoulders, glow sticks in hand swaying with the rhythm arms raised in what looks like worship.

“Do you want to see?”

Noctis can smell the vodka on his breath as Ignis’s mouth wavers dangerously close to his jaw, and Noctis wants to see whatever Ignis has to show him. He nods as he sees him reaching out to the people around them. Before he can register what’s happening he’s being lifted into the air by Ignis and another person set on their shoulders with hands gripping his thighs. The atmosphere is intoxicating as the climax of the song begins, and Noctis feels himself smiling, laughing, hands raised towards the stage. He looks over to a girl hoisted up a few feet away and catches her eye. Her face is streaked in purple paint, white crop top spattered with flecks of paint, long hair curling around where it sticks to her skin. She reaches out a hand for him and Noctis feels himself reaching out to meet her. Their hands meet just as the beat drops and flailing arms separate them as Noctis feels himself being lowered to the ground.

The alcohol has definitely hit him now, and its liquid courage that allows him to pull Ignis towards him, the faint smell of cologne hitting his nose.

“Dance with me,” he says, not loud enough to be heard, but Ignis seems to get the message, and his hands are immediately pressed against his lower back. The track overhead has a heavy, steady beat, a woman singing over the din, and it’s easy to fall into a rhythm, crowd clapping with the pulse. Noctis doesn’t know what to do with his hands, so he keeps them loosely draped over Ignis’s neck, swaying from side to side.

“You got paint on your arm,” Ignis observes, smirking as he cocks his head towards a streak of green on his forearm.

“I don’t give a shit.”

Noctis lets one of his hands fall, dragging down Ignis’s skin. He lets his fingers hook around the glow necklace, ripping it loose and letting it fall to the ground, reveling in the contours of and ridges of his muscles, watching as his own finger prints leave streaks on his skin. There’s something satisfying as he moves across his abdomen, watching the pink hand print disappear underneath his own.

Hands have dropped lower now, Ignis dipping underneath his shirt, pads of his fingers pressing into bare skin as he pulls Noctis flush against him.

Noctis can feel the sweat and the heat between them, the heady smell of cologne and human musk making him dizzy, sending a shiver up his spine. Suddenly Ignis is spinning him, pinning his back against his chest, hands on his hips. Noctis runs his hands along his forearms as Ignis controls the way his hips move against his with his hands. He can feel hot breath on the crook of his neck as Ignis leans into him, panting with exertion.

He can see flecks of green and pink now painting his chest, almost a mirror of the man he clings to.

The lights flash above them and the cheering that ensues is deafening. It snaps Noctis out of his trance and he looks, craning his neck over the crowd to see what’s happening.

“If you’re serious about not getting covered in paint, we need to leave now,” Ignis is saying into his ear, hands still in place. “They use water guns to spray paint over the crowd, it’s about to get messy.”

A few hours ago this was exactly the kind of thing that Noctis was trying to avoid, but now...

“Stay,” he purrs, leaning back to speak into Ignis’s ear, pressing himself against him. “I want to stay.”

They hear the cries of elation before they see the paint itself, raining down above them, different colors crisscrossing in the air.

Blue and orange drops paint Ignis from his head to his shoulders, and Noctis can feel the same hitting his face as he turns in his arms. Ignis reaches up, a finger pressing against the bridge of his nose, and suddenly Noctis doesn’t breathe. He drags it downwards, painfully slow, tracing the curve of his nose, coming to rest on the line between his philtrum and lip. Noctis can’t move, and Ignis is so close, mouth open, wanting, as his finger comes to rest against his bottom lip, pressing until the tip of his finger brushes his bottom teeth.

Noctis licks the tip of his finger like a challenge, and that’s all it takes.

There’s a hand on the nape of his neck as their lips mash together, Ignis leaving orange thumbprints where he cups his cheek. His tongue is pressing against the seam of his lips and Noctis opens his mouth, tasting spearmint and vodka as Ignis explores his mouth. He grips Ignis’s forearms, the roll of the taller man’s hips pushing him backwards. Hands begin moving down his neck, exploring and caressing as he traces the length of his collar bone and the curve of his shoulders, pushing the top of his shirt down around his elbows.

His lips follow close behind, planting open mouthed kisses on his jaw and the underside of his chin, nipping at his neck. Noctis lets out a moan that’s drowned out by the wall of sound that surrounds them, hands dropping in submission, but Ignis hears him, silencing him with a kiss like he just can’t get enough. He’s covered in paint now, pink and green smears down his front littered with multi colored spatter from the paint falling over head.

Ignis has them chest to back, sucking bruises into his neck as they press together, his erection unmistakable against him. Noctis reaches up, letting his fingers tangle in damp hair, neck outstretched to accommodate him. When it gets to be too much, Noctis turns, catching a glimpse of Ignis, looking utterly debauched with paint smeared all over from human contact, a rainbow of color on the canvas of his body as he pulls him into another rough kiss.

Noctis sucks on his bottom lip, one hand hooked around his neck the other pulling at the damp hairs at his nape as he takes his turn to explore Ignis’s mouth with his tongue. When he pulls back he can’t stop panting his lips swollen and red, a smear of paint at the corner of his mouth.

“Come home with me,” Noctis says. “Let me take you home tonight.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *sweats*


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> song inspiration is [ Must Be the Love by BT & Arty featuring Nadia Ali](https://soundcloud.com/bt/bt-and-arty-feat-nadia-ali) **its a good one and it fits with the whole rave vibe, highly recommend you listen while you read**

Noctis’ hand is shaking as he unlocks the door to his apartment.

He’d pulled Ignis through the crowd, ghosting kisses over his ear, rambling drunken nonsense on the car ride back. Noctis is riding on the high of the rave, the way Ignis’ tongue dominated his mouth on the dance floor, the taste of his sweat on Noctis’ tongue.

Now the alcohol is wearing off, nerves have mixed with lust, leaving a warm buzz in the pit of his stomach.

Noctis manages to feel slightly embarrassed at the unruly state of his apartment, but Ignis doesn’t seem to notice and once their inside, he’s pulling Noctis into a soft kiss.

It’s sweeter, more tentative, completely unlike all the ones before, but it sends sparks past the closed lids of Noctis’ eyes all the same.

It calms him, no teeth, no tongue, just a gentle reassurance as Ignis hands find their way to cup his jaw and the back of his head.

“I’ve never actually done this before,” Noctis says when they break apart, emboldened by the last traces of alcohol as he leans into Ignis’ touch. “Take someone home like this I mean.”

Ignis gives a soft chuckle, eyelashes sweeping downwards as he traces Noctis’ cheekbones with his thumbs.

“I admit, it’s not something I make a habit of doing either,” he says, and it’s then that Noctis realizes that he’s just as nervous as he is, palms damp against his cheek, faint flush peaking over the collar of his shirt and cheeks.

“There’s no pressure to take this any further if you don’t want to but I –“

“But I want to,” Noctis interrupts him, then, “Sorry, what were you going to say?”

He’s obviously taken Ignis aback, his eyes bright, lips parted in surprise, but after a few seconds he speaks.

“Regardless of what happens tonight, I would very much like to see you again.”

The words hang between them for a moment, but Noctis is smiling before he even registers the words before launching himself at Ignis.

This time the kiss is anything but gentle, Ignis responding instantly, mouths open, teeth clinking together. After a moment Ignis is cupping his ass, sending a jolt straight to his cock.

“Shower,” Noctis manages, licking the taste of Ignis from his lips. Ignis’ eyes go wide, as though confused until Noctis says, “We have to rinse off right?”

He has no idea what he’s doing as they stumble towards the bathroom, reluctant to break contact for even a second. It’s never been like this with Noctis’ previous, few encounters. They were always quick and awkward afterwards, certainly nothing to write home about if he goes by Prompto’s reactions to his retelling of such events.

This, however, is another beast entirely.

Their arms get tangled, anticipation making them clumsy as they try to undress one another, so they undress themselves instead. Noctis has barely set the valve to hot, the first drops of water falling from the stainless steel rainfall showerhead when Ignis has him, cupping his bare ass to lift him onto the edge of the sink.

Noctis’ legs immediately go to his waist, locking him in place with his thighs as he feels their cocks brush together. Ignis moans into his mouth reaching between them to take both in his hand and Noctis feels like the wind has been knocked out of him as his thumb brushes over the tip, precome smearing around his head.

He leans back to get a better look at Ignis. The product in his hair has been diluted with sweat and paint, and a few pieces hang loose, swept to the sides over his glasses. His body is still a canvas, colors bright even under the fluorescent lighting. Noctis reaches out to run a hand down Ignis’ chest, tracing over the smears he made himself and Ignis stops, motionless, waiting. Noctis wanders over his belly button, over the tuft of light brown hair over his pubic bone, fingers sneaking under Ignis’ grasp on his cock.

Ignis lets out the breath he was holding as Noctis gives him a few experimental strokes, watching the way Ignis’ brow pinches together, distorting the designs painted on his face.

“Let’s get in,” Noctis says, plucking the glasses from Ignis’ face and setting him carefully beside him on the sink.

The bathroom has filled with steam, pluming around them as they step under the heavy stream.

It’s hot, but Noctis doesn’t think about that because Ignis has him pressed against the tile, one hand tangled in his hair, giving him a gentle tug to expose the column of his neck. He peppers kisses there as he finds Noctis’ nipple with the other, giving it a playful tweak as he finds his way back to his cock.

Noctis watches through half lidded eyes as the colors fall from their bodies, collecting in the drain, truly revealing Ignis to him for the first time.

The paint obscured the strong lines of his abdomen, the light smattering of chest hair over his pectorals. Noctis could feel both under his fingers before, but seeing it there in front of him, hot and wet, makes his cock ache, and he lets out a whine as stray mist hits his face, rolling his hips into Ignis’ hand.

Noctis has never known what it is to _want_ another human being, but he decides that this, has to be it. Ignis works his way down Noctis chest, pausing to give attention to his nipples, causing Noctis to let out a soft moan as Ignis’ hand leaves his cock to hold him firmly against the tiling.

Noctis can see the sweep of his tongue twisting around the bud of his nipple, his other hand worrying over the other before he alternates. He wants to touch Ignis’ cock again, but he can’t reach as Ignis begins to sink lower and lower until he’s completely on his knees in front of him.

He’s soaked now, and Noctis can’t help but reach out to push back, the wet locks off Ignis’ forehead. His eyes are even more vibrant with a clean face, beads of water catching on his lashes, pale skin red with the heat.

Ignis leans forward, pressing kisses to his hips and then his thighs, Noctis’ hand still resting on his head when Ignis gets to his cock, licking over his slit with the flat part of his tongue. Noctis’ hand clenches in his hair and he lets out a low “oh” as Ignis grasps the base, Noctis watching as the head of his cock disappears into his mouth. He falls forward, knees threatening to buckle under him as his free hand scrambles for purchase on Ignis' shoulder.

"Shit," is all he can get out as Ignis leans into him, finding a steady pace as his lips slide up and down his cock. Noctis catches Ignis other hand wandering downwards watches as it wraps around his own cock, beginning to stroke himself.

"Fuck, we should g-" Noctis begins to say as Ignis pulls back, licking a stripe up the underside of his cock before taking him back in his mouth, down until his nose is buried in the thick curls at Noctis' base. It’s overwhelming, and Noctis can’t help but thrust forward, pulling his hair hard enough that he's sure it must hurt, but Ignis just lets out a gurgled moan, sending vibrations up his shaft.

Suddenly there’s a hand on his hip, nails grazing against the side of his ass, and Noctis almost can't believe it when they pull him forward, encouraging him to repeat the motion. He's more careful this time, loosening his grip as he rocks forward again. Ignis pulls back after a moment, but doesn’t pull off, Noctis letting his hand drop further to caress the side of his face.

Ignis leans into the touch, and Noctis can actually feel his cock pressing against the inside of his cheek. His hand shifts, splaying out to cup his jaw under his ear. He's not ready for it to be over, but Ignis' mouth is hot, sucking him in and its impossible not to roll his hips forward until he feels his cock graze the back of this throat. He should stop moving, because he's already about to cum, and he doesn’t even remember the last time he came so quickly, but Ignis is eagerly leaning in to every thrust, still lazily running his hand over his own cock and Noctis' body isn't listening to reason.

"Ignis I’m –“ but he can’t finish, and all at once, it happens, intense, rushing pleasure as he curls forward, supporting himself on Ignis' shoulder as he comes down his throat.

Noctis feels heavy, can't bring himself to move, hot water raining down on the back of his head creating a halo around him. After a few seconds he turns as just Ignis is pulling off his cock, tongue sweeping over is length as he lets him go. His face is flushed, breathless, lips red and swollen puckered slightly around nothing. Noctis gently pulls him forward pressing their lips together, moaning into his mouth as he tastes his own come on his tongue still feeling the aftershocks of his orgasm.

Ignis lets out a throaty groan and Noctis pulls away to see that he's getting closer, hand picking up speed on his cock, the other moved from Noctis’ hip to cup his own balls.

Noctis is still trembling as he pulls Ignis up with him, turning them to press him against the wall. They stand there, making out as Noctis places a hand over Ignis', gently pushing his hand away to replace it with his own.

Ignis’ cock is thick, taught in his hand as its weight settles against his palm as he runs it over his length. Noctis has only given head a few times, and never all the way to orgasm, but now he wants to. Even though he feels awkward and self-conscious as he carefully drops to his knees, legs still quivering. Ignis cock bobs, impatient before him, precome leaking generously from the tip. Noctis is embarrassed to look at him as he parts his lips, ready for his first taste when there’s a hand on his chin, tipping his head, and blue eyes have nowhere else to go but to Ignis.

He's running a hand affectionately through Noctis’ wet hair as he looks down at him, heavy lidded, lips still red, pressed together in anticipation. Drops of water hit his chest, running wild down the length of his torso, collecting in the tuft of hair around the base of his cock.

"Look at me," Ignis says, voice low and gravely and Noctis feels his face burning when he looks him straight in the eye.

"Just like that," Ignis praises him, a hand still holding his chin. "Stay just like that."

His other hand grasps the base of his cock, pressing the tip against Noctis’ bottom lip, and Noctis gets to taste him, tongue sweeping across the tip. It’s not completely unfamiliar, but also has a flavor all Ignis’ own, the taste of Noctis’ own come still sitting in the back of his throat.

He can feel Ignis' hips twitch at the contact, hears him emit a soft sigh that emboldens Noctis to open his mouth wider, letting the head of Ignis' cock slip over his lip. It grazes his teeth and Noctis quickly curls his lips over them as he closes his mouth over his cock. He swirls his tongue around the head, trying to memorize its shape as Ignis lets go of his cock, the hand coming to rest on the top of Noctis’ head.

"You look magnificent," Ignis whispers, thumb tracing his jaw. Noctis feels a surge of confidence, trying to relax his mouth as he envelops another few inches, acclimating himself to the sensation of Ignis cock resting on the back of his tongue.

Up until this point his hands have been hanging limp at his sides, wholly submitting to Ignis' direction, but now he reaches up to grip the meaty part of Ignis thighs as he tries to find a steady rhythm with his mouth.

It’s harder than Ignis made it look, and his movements are slightly stiff and stilted, but it doesn’t seem like it matters, and Noctis can feel the muscles tensing beneath his fingers, resisting the urge to thrust into his mouth. He appreciates the self-control, knows that there's no way he can imitate the ways Ignis treated him, but Ignis is moaning between gentle words of encouragement, and it spurs Noctis forward.

With Ignis still holding his head in place he allows himself to try different tempos and suction, learning the taste of Ignis skin, running his tongue along the veins of his cock, changing movements to meet Ignis’ breathless moans above him.

“Look at you,” he mutters, pressure on the underside of Noctis’ chin to keep his head tilted upwards as he sinks onto Ignis cock. He still can’t take it against the back of his throat, but he relaxes enough that he can let it slide flat against his tongue, stretching his jaw to its limit.

“You’re so fucking pretty,” Ignis says through gritted teeth as Noctis pulls off of him, letting Ignis rub the tip of his cock against his lips. His jaw is getting sore, so he sucks on the end, an uncertain hand wandering up to cup Ignis’ balls, full in his palm. He’s rewarded with another “fuck” as his hand flies back to grip the wall, grasping at the slick tile.

Noctis uses his other hand to stroke what he can’t fit in his mouth, feeling is balls constricting in his palm and a tug as the grip tightens in his hair.

“Please,” Ignis chokes, when Noctis give his balls a delicate squeeze. “Noctis, don’t stop.”

For all the excess attention Noctis has received throughout his entire life, he has never felt more wanted or more powerful than he does in this moment. He’s never spoken a single world of “dirty talk” in his entire life, but he does now, surprising even himself when he pulls off of Ignis’ cock with a soft _pop_ and says, “I want you to come.”

The way Ignis brow creases upwards, teeth gritted together has Noctis’ cock stirring with interest, but he’s not paying attention to it, his mouth back on Ignis’ cock, doing it best to keep his eyes on him. It’s hard to maintain eye contact and work his mouth at the same time, but it’s worth it to watch Ignis fall apart, pushing the hand that strokes his base away as he takes over himself.

“Shit,” he’s saying, breathes coming quick and ragged. “Open, please. Gods, stay right there.”

Noctis obeys, mischievous tongue tracing circles on his head as he lets his mouth fall open, ignoring the water that pricks whites of his eyes. A second later Ignis is spilling on his tongue, and it’s all Noctis can do not to close his mouth and indulge in the heady taste of his come. Some of it dribbles out the sides of his mouth, dripping down his chin, aftershocks sending a final splash onto the tip of his nose and cheek.

Ignis is panting, hard, Noctis can see the way his chest rises and falls as he lets his head fall against the wall, eyes shut, completely spent. He looks back down at Noctis, watching intently as he closes his mouth, and swallows. Ignis pulls him to his feet then, pressing a kiss against his temple as Noctis lets all his weight fall into him, fatigue finally beginning to set in. He rests his head in the crook of Ignis’ neck, arms supporting his lower back, trembling slightly.

After a few moments they step under the full stream of the water, rinsing off for a final time before Noctis shuts off the water and they step out. The mirror is opaque with steam it’s been so long, and Noctis offers Ignis a towel to wrap around his waist before they brace themselves for the inevitable draft of the open door.

“You don’t have to go do you?” Noctis asks, hopeful as they make their way into his bedroom, already dropping onto his side of the bed.

“I’m quite sure that’d be extremely rude, at this point,” Ignis says with a sarcastic lilt, tired as he climbs in beside him. They’re both still naked, and damp from the shower, but it’s nearly four in the morning and Noctis finds that he likes the feel of skin on skin, curling into Ignis’ side as they settle beneath the covers. “But even if it weren’t, I wouldn’t dream of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i've never written smut before. its fine, i can just never look anybody in the eye ever again
> 
> i'll probably find some glaring typos to fix in the morning, but my eyes are melting out of my head right now so gtg


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact, the smut is now longer than the rest of the fic itself

Noctis wakes with a dry mouth, four new messages and one missed call, all from Prompto. The blankets have bunched around his waist, as he rubs the sleep from his eyes, turning to look beside him.

He’s alone, finds the spot beside him cold, letting him know that he has been for a while. Noctis doesn’t know what he was expecting, but he still can’t help but stare at the empty space beside him as he dials Prompto, before throwing an arm over his face as he hears the click of an answer.

“Dude, where have you been? I texted you like a million times last night! What happened to you?” Prompto asks rushed as usual.

“I just woke up,” he says groggily, forcing himself to sit up in bed, hunching over. “I guess I didn’t hear my phone.”

“It’s cool man, so what happened last night?”

Noctis looks beside him one last time, deciding that he’s not going to care, before telling Prompto, “I brought someone home.”

“WHAT?!” Prompto’s so loud he flinches away from the phone, grimacing as the whispers of a hangover begin behind his temples. “With who? Was it that guy I saw you with?”

“Uh, yeah,” Noctis says, pinching the bridge of his nose between his fingers before making himself swing his legs over the side of his bed. He’s naked, of course, another bitter reminder of the night before.

Ignis left, but then, he didn’t exactly have much reason to stay. Their chemistry was better than anything Noctis had ever experienced, but he didn’t have much to go on. It probably wasn’t as good as he thought it was. He lasted what, ten minutes, before giving what had to have been a mediocre blow job, at best. Yeah, Ignis had talked about seeing him again, but he had left without even getting his contact information, so maybe he’d changed his mind. Or maybe that’s just something you say to people when you’re drunk, Noctis thinks because he has no idea about the standard protocol for a one-night stand.

“Shit, is he still there? You can call me back if you want,” Prompto says, and Noctis can hear the smirk in his voice, rolling his eyes.

“He left,” Noctis says flatly, searching the floor for a pair of boxer shorts that are mostly clean. “I need to go find food though, I’ll text you later.”

“Alright cool man, hit me up later, maybe we can go to the arcade or something.”

Noctis hangs up, dropping his phone on the bed as he checks himself out in the mirror.

There are faint traces of hickeys running up one side of his neck, a few scarce flecks of paint he hadn’t thought to scrub off the night before. Too busy, he thinks, resigned. He’s just about to locate a comfortable t-shirt of some sort when he hears a shuffling outside his door.

Without thinking, he nearly trips over a spare game controller on his bedroom floor as he rushes into the main living space, still topless, clad in Moogle print boxer shorts that Prompto bought him as a gag.

Ignis is there, leaning against the kitchen island, sipping a tall paper cup of coffee with a plastic lid, reading the paper that Noctis’ father insists he receive, but never actually reads. He looks at him over his glasses, sipping his coffee, setting the paper down on the counter.

“Good morning,” he says. “How did you sleep?”

“I thought you left,” Noctis says dumbly, still standing in the center of the room. “You’re still here.”

“I’m sorry,” Ignis looks a little uncomfortable now. “Did you want me to go, because I can just –“

Noctis blinks a few times, because his mind isn’t working correctly, and Ignis is still here, in his apartment, wearing the same clothes from the night before, hair hanging loosely over his forehead making him look softer, a hint of color on his insanely high cheekbones that Noctis can’t help but appreciate, even now.

“NO,” Noctis says, louder than he intended, and he’s suddenly very aware of the fact that he’s standing in the middle of his apartment with quite possibly the most embarrassing choice of underwear to wear in front of someone who’s throat he was coming down not twelve hours earlier. “I just wasn’t expecting to see you.”

“Ah, well, it would seem that you don’t drink coffee,” Ignis explains. “I went to that little café across the street for a cup. I got you some pastries as well, a few different kinds actually.”

“Uh, thank you,” Noctis stutters, eyeing a paper bag with the café’s logo on the counter. “I’m just gonna go…put a shirt on,” he says, turning on his heel and speed walking back to his room.

“What the fuck,” he mouths, once he shuts the door behind him. He immediately rips off the boxer shorts, pulling on a pair of loose black sweat pants and a plain gray t-shirt. His hair is a mess, sticking out in all directions from sleeping on it wet, and he runs a comb through it though it doesn’t make much of a difference.

When he re-emerges he’s slightly more composed, though his heart is still against his ribs, his stomach turning, and not from last night’s drinks. He grabs a water bottle from his refrigerator, aware of Ignis’ eyes on his back as he does before taking a seat opposite to him on one of the bar stools.

“Would you like some?” Ignis asks, pushing the pastry bag towards him. Noctis peeks inside, finds a piece of pound cake, a croissant and his favorite, a butter tart. He chooses the tart, pulling a plate he’d used for take out a few days prior towards him. Ignis raises a brow, but says nothing, a small smile playing at his lips as Noctis gives a soft hum, biting into the tart.

Noctis is vaguely aware that Ignis eyes haven’t left him since he reemerged from the bedroom, making the way he licks the excess butter of his lips feel deliberate, even though it’s merely a utility. He’s afraid to move as Ignis sets the paper down, walking around the side of the counter until he’s standing so close that his front his brushing against Noctis thigh.

“Hi,” Noctis says shyly, smiling as he quickly swallows down the food in his mouth.

“Hi,” Ignis says softly a hand coming up to drag itself down Noctis’ forearm. “Is it okay if I kiss you?”

Noctis can only nod, and then Ignis is leaning in and Noctis can taste coffee and his own mouthwash as he kisses back, fingers coming to rest on his bicep. He swivels in his barstool, opening his legs to accommodate Ignis who steps closer, tongue finding it’s way into Noctis mouth, eliciting a groan that has one of his legs snaking around the back of Ignis’ thigh.

“Do you think we can make it to the bedroom this time?” Noctis says, when he can’t take the assault on his mouth any longer. He’s red faced and panting, cock tenting under the loose fabric of his sweatpants.

Ignis practically yanks him to the bedroom, and Noctis feels his head spinning as they come together, a controlled fall onto his bed, his arms hooking around Ignis’ neck.

Ignis has him on his back, knees on either side of his hips as he revisits the marks on his neck, sucking them back to red. Noctis has one leg hooked on the side of his waist, running it up and down his thigh as Ignis puts his hand between them, gripping his cock through his pants.

“Now why would I leave and miss something like this,” he breathes, returning to Noctis mouth as the same hand works his way up his shirt. “You really didn’t need to put this on you know. I certainly didn’t mind.”

Ignis pulls away enough for Noctis to sit up, pulling the shirt up and over his head and onto the floor, unbuttoning his own as he watches him intently.

Noctis is reaching for Ignis’ zipper, pulling at the waist of his pants when Ignis says, “Tell me what you want Noctis.”

He looks up at him, breathless, unsure, because he suddenly wants everything from this man, but he doesn’t know how to say that without sounding presumptuous.

“I want you to fuck me,” he says instead, and he can see the sparks that ignite Ignis and then he’s being lifted under his arms, pushed back farther up the bed, and it’s one of the hottest things that’s ever been done to him. “Please, Ignis.”

His pants are still on, though undone, as he climbs over Noctis, licking stripes up his chest as he goes.

“Do you have the necessities?” he asks, teeth running along the cut of Noctis’ jaw.

“Night table,” Noctis moans, squirming under Ignis touch. His hand disappears under his waistband, palming his cock. “Fuck.”

Noctis finds the handle to his nightstand drawer, and Ignis takes the bottle of lube and a condom, dropping them on the pillow next to Noctis’ head.

“I see you’ve forgone the underwear,” Ignis says, yanking his sweatpants down, Noctis’ cock bobbing eagerly, grateful to be set free. “Shame, I rather liked them.”

“You talk a lot,” Noctis whines, embarrassed, though he quickly forgets when Ignis begins stroking his cock, supporting himself with his other hand.

“I don’t, usually,” Ignis admits, giving him an uncharacteristic kiss on the cheek, at least for their current situation. “There’s something about you though.”

“Shit,” Noctis mutters at the confession, as Ignis reaches up to take the bottle of lube, coating his fingers before setting it to the side. A second later there are probing fingers on his hole, and Noctis feels a few of the nerves in his back jump, arching into the touch. After a moment Ignis presses his middle finger into him, pausing at the first knuckle, giving attention to his nipples as Noctis relaxes around him. He pressed forward, nipping at his right nipple, and Noctis inhales deeply, willing himself to calm down enough to melt into his touch. Eventually he adds a second, and then a third, and when his middle finger brushes against his prostate, Noctis is clutching at his shoulder, leaving imprints with his nails. Ignis is sitting upright now, cock out over his pants, stroking himself as he watches the way his fingers are swallowed up within Noctis’ hole.

“Ignis,” he chokes out, as Ignis works his fingers. “Please, please I _need_ ,” is all he can manage, but it’s more than enough. Ignis breaks contact only long enough to shuck his pants off, and Noctis can’t tear his eyes away as he watches him roll on the condom, coating himself with lube before crawling over him, a hand running tenderly over the side of his face.

These fleeting moments of intimacy are foreign to Noctis, and makes his heart swell along with his cock, turning his head to lick Ignis’ open palm.

“Are you sure you’re ready?” Ignis asks, the head of his cock brushing against his entrance. He is, but even if he wasn’t, Noctis doesn’t think he could wait another moment.

“I want it,” he says, blushing into Ignis’ hand, and it’s all the permission Ignis needs.

The moan that leaves his mouth his almost animalistic as he works the head of his cock inside, curling forward, bracing one hand near Noctis’ shoulder to keep from crushing him. There’s a slight burn as Noctis feels himself being stretched, but its welcome, and he lets his legs fall open as Ignis seats himself inside him. He lets Noctis take a moment to adjust, his tongue running repeatedly over his lip, breaths coming heavy and uneven.

“Move,” Noctis says, beseeching as tears pricking the corners of his eyes from the sensation. “Ignis, move.”

Ignis complies, giving a few tentative thrusts, closing his eyes. Noctis reaches up, pulling his face to him, not caring whether they actually kiss, just needing lips on skin. It doesn’t take Ignis long to find his cadence, the pleasure beginning to coil in Noctis’ groin, precome leaking onto his abdomen. He rolls his hips to meet Ignis, biting his lip hard enough to break skin.

“Don’t,” Ignis moans, thumb dislodging his lip from his teeth. “I want to hear it.”

Noctis can’t help the whines that escape his throat, mouth hanging open, bottom lip swollen, as Ignis rolls his hips against him before increasing the pressure of his thrusts. His cock finds his prostate, and it sends stars across Noctis vision as he lets out a husky groan.

“Noctis,” Ignis says his name with such reverence, suddenly pulling out of him, leaving him empty and wanting. Before he can ask what the fuck Ignis is thinking, he’s being turned on his side, Ignis slotting himself beside him. His cock is cold against his entrance, slicked up with extra lube as he enters him, a hand going to his thigh, lifting his leg up, the other snaking beneath him to settle on his chest. Noctis grabs his hand as he starts bucking into him, reaching to dig his nails into Ignis’ forearm.

“You feel so good,” Ignis is muttering into his ear, pads of his fingers pressing bruises into Noctis’ chest as his thrusts become more erratic. “Noctis, fuck.”

It’s enough to make Noctis think he’s going to come, but there’s a hand at the base of his cock, applying just enough pressure to make sure that he doesn’t.

“Ignis,” Noctis says his name, and then he can’t stop. It shapes his cries of pleasure, collecting in the base of his throat, a line of saliva escaping out the side of his mouth. Ignis releases him, pulls his face backwards to kiss him, tongue desperate for the taste.

It seems to make something break in Ignis, and Noctis is being pushed onto his stomach, cock trapped against his skin and the sheets as Ignis ruts against him, steady pace forgotten in favor of raw passion. His teeth graze against the blade of Noctis shoulder, and he lets out a high pitched keen, squeezing his eyes shut as he feels himself go over the edge, come pooling beneath him.

Ignis isn’t far behind, a guttural moan of Noctis name sending vibrations down his spine as he comes with a final thrust, hips flush against his ass. Neither of them can move, speak, for what seems like ages, until Ignis is rolling off him, hands going numb from being trapped beneath them, but still intertwined.

-

“So uhm, I had a good time,” Noctis says, painfully awkward as Ignis stands in the doorway, fully clothed, proper and pristine, as though he hadn’t just completely wrecked him the hour before.

“I did too,” Ignis replies. “You saved my number right?”

“Yeah,” Noctis says gratefully. He’s already nervous to call him, because he doesn’t really want him to leave, but its late afternoon and the man must have a life to get back to.

“I still want to see you again,” Ignis says, familiar hand lifting Noctis chin to look at him. “I meant that.”

“Listen,” Noctis forces himself to say. He didn’t want to tell him, hates telling people unless he absolutely has to, because most people don’t recognize him these days, having escaped the camera’s once he moved out on his own. “You should know that I’m…well I’m actually –”

“You, are Noctis Lucis Caelum, Crown Prince of Lucius, and next in line to be King,” Ignis finishes for him, cupping his cheek. “I know exactly who you are.”

“How did you know?” Noctis asks, heart in the back of his throat.

“There’s a picture of you and your father on the wall,” Ignis tells him, nodding to the picture taken on his first day of primary school, a young Noctis beaming, his father’s hands securely on his shoulders. “The rumors are that you’re studying in Altissia, but I guess one shouldn’t listen to everything they hear.”

“I’m sorry,” Noctis says, biting his lip. “I should have told you sooner, you should have known what you were getting into.”

Ignis silences him with a kiss, reassuring, placing another on his bottom lip before pulling away.

“You have nothing to apologize for,” Ignis tells him firmly. “I imagine it’s quite the burden, being seen for your title before your person.”

Noctis doesn’t answer, and Ignis gives him one last kiss on his cheek.

“It changes nothing,” he says. “I am truly honored to meet you, but it doesn’t matter to me who you are. I genuinely hope I hear from you soon.”

He leaves Noctis standing in the doorway, disappearing into the elevator to the main floor. Noctis touches his cheek, closing the door behind him.

They see each other again a few weeks later, and then, they’re unstoppable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay I'm definitely done now. I wanted to do something for Ignis birthday but I had no idea what and I really wanted to write this scene.
> 
> Thank you to everyone who's commented and left kudos, your responses have been a lovely introduction to the Ignoct fandom.
> 
> My face is red now so I'm gonna go.
> 
> See you next time.


End file.
